Do You Remember?
by That English Randomer
Summary: Voldemort's gone. Hogwarts is ruined, as is the friendship of a certain two. Hermione and her husband remember how they began. Rated T for rape and abuse. (notalot) Dr/Her
1. Chapter 1: An assault

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.

Disclaimer #2: I like coffee

Hey guys. I hope you like this. It's my summer holidays right now, and I got bored of gardening with Dad and cycling with Mum. Endless Play-Doughing with my sister. Fun. I decided to write another story, since you liked my last story (The Mudblood and the Witless Wonder). This time. I'm shipping Dramione xx

Plz Review!

ps: In this story, only Harry and Ron went to search for the Horcruxes. They abandoned Hermione and she stayed at Hogwarts with Neville and Luna and Ginny and with Snape as headmaster.

Paige xx

thatenglishrandomer1

Hermiones POV ~~ Age 42 ~~ 26 years after the 2nd Wizard War

I stood in the courtyard, with my old duffel coat tied tight around my waist with a silk sash. My brown curly hair was streaked with silver strands that wove in and out of my curls, and it fell around my shoulders elegantly. According to my husband, I hadn't aged a day, but I felt the age slowly taking over. My hair was just one example. I already had arthritis, and couldn't write any more. Letting my husband do the accounts was the worst decision I've ever made, but I can't do it, so I have no choice.

The wind whipped my hair across my face, and I swayed slightly. The abandoned courtyard of Hogwarts was eerie in the evening light, moonlight shining through the pillars and broken glass. I smiled, the memories of my earlier years catching up on me.

The memory of Harry and I sat on the benches, laughing at Fred and George as they turned into canaries and flew around the courtyard, dodging the pillars.

The memory of Ron and I walking to Hogsmeade together on our first date.

The memory of Ginny and I walking to the library together so I could help her with an essay she hadn't done, due yesterday.

The memory of Neville and I in the greenhouses trying to nurse a Mandrake into submission.

The memory of Luna and I flying across the night sky on Thestrals.

And the memory of my husband asking me to marry him, after Voldemort had been defeated, by the lake, under the blossom tree. That was the best memory. It made me so happy. I cried, and he asked if I was OK. I told him I had been never better, and replied with a confident, definite yes.

My husband came up behind me, and took my hand. I looked back at him, his white-blonde hair lined with a pale silver. It suited him, and his stormy grey eyes had laughter lines edging them. Every morning, he looked in the mirror and scrutinized his appearance. Every morning, I told him he looked beautiful, and that I loved him. It made him smile, and his smile was contagious.

I gripped Draco's hand, and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt content. The ruins of Hogwarts and the company of my husband always made me happy. Most people approved of my marriage, and congratulated myself and Draco. Draco was welcomed back into the Wizarding community, and the Gryffindors made him one of their own.

Except one. Ron.

Ron didn't approve.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

" _Hermione! Hermione, let me talk to you!" Ron yelled up the stairs to the Head Girl's dorm._

 _I was crouched in my room, on the end of my bed, with Draco rubbing my shoulders, his arm around them._

" _You don't have to talk to him, you know," he told me, hugging me tight, dropping a light, heartfelt kiss onto my tear-stained cheek._

" _I know," I said, "but I need to."_

" _If you're sure," Draco said. "I'll come with you."_

 _We made our way downstairs, Draco holding my hand tight as he lead me down the rickety stairs, towards Ron. Ron was pacing the common room, swearing under his breath, kicking all our possessions. Draco's broomstick, my books._

" _Weasley, if you insist on staying in our quarters, respect our stuff, you moron," Draco said bitterly._

" _Piss off, Malfoy. Who asked your opinion? Who asked for you to be born? Who asked for you to steal my girlfriend, brainwash her into loving you -" Ron started._

" _Ron, he didn't brainwash me! I fell in love with him! Why can't you accept that?"_

" _Because you're mine, and he's a Death Eater. He's evil, and a monster, and just trying to get into your pants," Ron spat at Draco._

 _Draco lunged for him, but I held him back._

" _Draco, please, calm down. You're not a Death Eater. You never were, and you never will be. I love you, and need you to stay calm so that I can talk to Ron. Please, Draco," I begged, resting my forehead on his, speaking quietly. Draco breathed out, and nodded, kissing my nose._

" _Oh, honestly. Its disgusting. I feel ill looking at you both. Trying to make me imagine what could have been," Ron hissed, advancing closer to us. We were still stood in unison, me muttering into Draco's ear, pushing his silky hair behind his ears._

 _I pulled away, just in time to see Ron launching himself at me, pushing Draco away into the nearby mirror. His head cracked on it, and he fell unconscious._

" _Draco!" I screamed, trying to run over to him. His head was bleeding, a single tear dripping from his lashes. But Ron wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me away. I fought against him, clawing his arms, but they were too strong. Years of playing keeper for Griffindor quidditch._

" _Ron, let go!"_

" _No way. You, Hermione, are coming with me!" Ron whispered evilly into my ear. He pulled off his tie, and wrapped it around my mouth, like a gag. I screamed in protest, kicking him and clawing him and fighting back. He ripped my tie from my neck, and tied my hands together._

 _He dragged me by the hair to the couch, where Draco and I had spent many a night watching things like Game of Thrones and Hunger Games on the Muggle TV Draco had found in a charity shop. Hogwarts scatter cushions were arranged on the sofa. Not Slytherin and Gryffindor, since we had given up house pride._

 _Ron grabbed his wand, and tore up the cushions with magic, ignoring my protests. Then he walked around the room, destroying photos of my parents, Narcissa, Draco and me, Harry and Ginny, Luna and Neville, Tonks and Remus, everyone that meant anything to us. I felt like crying. Our memories. Ron proceeded to destroy my books, Dracos quidditch stuff, his broom, my piano, Luna's paintings, Nevilles plants, Ginny's quidditch certicifates, Harry's old wand._

 _I had an idea, and inched towards the chest of drawers, opening the bottom drawer. I pulled out Narcissa's old wand, the one Draco once used, and cast a spell to undo my ties._

" _Ron! Please, stop!"_

 _The surprise of hearing my voice halted Ron. He stopped attacking mine and Draco's possessions, and turned on me._

" _Granger, I'm going to fuck you, and you will comply. You will listen, and you will do as I say. If I find out you're not a virgin, … I will be forced to kill your boyfriend," Ron spat into my ear, pushing me back. He leapt on top of me, and pulled my jeans down to my ankles. I screamed as he reached my underwear, and kicked back, kicking him in the face. He spat, and pulled his cock out, butting it against my entrance._

" _You're not even a little bit excited by me?" Ron hissed, pushing inside. I screamed as he tore me open, ripping through my innocence, the thing I had been saving for Draco. Blood pooled between my legs. I had never been in so much pain._

" _Ron, stop!" I begged, my eyes streaming._

 _I thought the hell couldn't get worse. It did._

 _Ron took his belt from his jeans, and hit me round the head with it, and kept at it. In, out, hit, smack. In, out, hit, smack. It was endless. I thought he would kill me. I wished he would._

 _Suddenly, Ron stopped, and pulled out incredibly fast. I opened my eyes a crack, and saw Draco, alive and bleeding, pinning Ron down. I shut my eyes again, blocking the world out._

End of Flashback~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: An attack

Hey guys, me again!

I've changed where I was going to go with this story, but it doesn't affect what I've already written xx I had some serious writers block, and decided to write this on a rainy day on my Mums laptop cuz mines broken/in Germany.

Ps: Dumbledore is alive. Deal with.

Disclaimer: I like iced tea

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I did.

Thanks guys xxx

Paige x

That English Randomer

* * *

"Draco?" I said suddenly, surprising my husband, who jumped slightly. I put my head on his shoulder, our hands woven together.

"Yes, love?" Draco replied quietly, his head close to mine, his cheek resting on my soft, tawny hair.  
"I -"

"Hermione?" Draco questioned, drawing back and looking at me, his wife, who seemed to be struggling to find the words.

"Do you remember?" I asked, my chapped lips turning blue with cold.

"Do I remember what, Hermione?"

"The time all of our friends came out to support us in front of Ron?"

"Of course."

~~~~Flashback~~~~  
Dracos POV

" _Well, I can see that selecting you two to be Head Boy and Girl was one of my better ideas," Dumbledore said, peering at us from over his glasses. His twinkly blue eyes were amusing even in themselves, and I cracked a smile._

" _It just might have been, Professor," I grinned, looking at the Head Girl, who was sat next to me on an equally uncomfortable wooden stock chair. Hermione Granger's long brown hair had settled, and become not so much curls but elegant waves that were slightly out of control. The way she listened to you, the way she was listening to Dumbledore, gave you the impression she was hanging on to your every word._

" _I quite agree, Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said from the doorway, nodding. "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are getting on like a house on fire. Although, I must say, when Albus told me he was putting one of the smartest witches Hogwarts has ever seen in a placement with the school rebel, I nearly had heart failure."_

" _I admit, Minerva, that at the time it seemed like a mistake, but now I regret nothing," Dumbledore chuckled, wiping his half moon glasses with a cloth. He seemed in quite his own world._

" _Albus, I am sorry to interrupt, but Molly Weasley and her children are outside and wish to talk to you," McGonagall said, breaking the spell._

 _Dumbledore, awaken from his daze, sighed. "Let them in, I suppose, although I suspect Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger would like to leave first."_

" _Yes please, Professor," Hermione said, looking worried. She bit her lip: ever since her breakup with Ron, the Weasley's had hated her, and hated Harry, Neville, Luna and the majority of Hogwarts for siding with her._

 _Hermione and myself got up, and walked to the door, which McGonagall held open for us. We walked down the winding stairs, and got halfway before I stopped._

" _Draco?" Hermione asked, stopping short behind me._

" _Hermione, the Weasley's are at the bottom of the stairs," I reminded her, and her eyes clouded over at the thought of it._

" _How many?" she whispered. I stuck my head around the bend and looked down the centre of the stairs. I could see them._

" _Molly, Ron, Ginny, Arthur and Percy."_

" _Oh, Merlin," Hermione panicked._

" _It'll be fine. We'll walk past them like they don't exist," I reassured her. She nodded nervously, and I held my hand out to her. She took it, her lightly tanned skin a beautiful comparison to my own icy white skin. I squeezed her hand gently, and we began to walk downstairs._

 _We got to the bottom sooner than I thought, and as the sharp heel of my boot hit the stone floor, the Weasleys turned around. I looked into Molly's eyes, and saw utter hate. Hermione and I started walking past them, but as we passed Ron, he spat at our feet._

" _Look, Mum, it's Death Eater scum Malfoy and the Hogwarts slut Granger!" Ron spat, nudging Molly. Molly stepped closer to Hermione and I. I snaked my arm around Hermione's waist, and pulled her closer. She was shaking._

" _Yes, Ron, it would appear to be," Molly said, calm and even._

" _Urgh! Granger, is this who you got with after breaking my brother's heart? A worthless scumbag and Death Eater?" Ginny sneered, looking me up and down._

 _I clenched my fist, and my hold on Hermione tightened. Hermione obviously noticed, and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers inbetween mine. She gently turned my face towards her._

" _Remember, Draco. You're better than them," she whispered to me, stroking the side of my face. Her brown orbs looked deep inside my own cold grey ones, and I smiled at the seriousness. I always said it was the feeling that represented Hermione best, but Hermione disagreed. She said it was common sense, which at the time I laughed at, causing me to be hit round the head with **Hogwarts: A History**. However, now I can see that it makes perfect sense. _

_She kissed my nose once before turning to the Weasleys herself._

" _Yes, Ginevra. This is the man I fell in love with after realising your brother is nothing but a lazy slob who doesn't know his arse from his face," she declared, causing Ron to erupt._

" _GRANGER WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU LOVED ME!" Ron screamed in her face. I looked at Hermione to see a look of defiance on her face. Her soft, rosy lips were pursed, and her eyes frozen, almost in time, focused on the man she thought she loved._

" _Because, Ronald, I never loved you."_

 _Ron's face turned his trademark red, and he shook with anger._

" _What do you mean you never loved me?"_

" _I mean I never loved you, Ronald. Are you having difficulty listening again? Or are you just being ignorant?" Hermione questioned. This brought a smile to my face. I have told Hermione this many times, but she refuses to believe me: she is deeply amusing._

" _Did the years of dating mean nothing to you, then?" Ron hissed, advancing on Hermione._

" _At the time, it meant something, Ronald. I thought I was in love, that we were going to get married and live together in a little house on the edge of Ottery with your parents just around the corner ..." Hermione argued._

 _Then she paused. I could see anger steaming up her eyes, but then I saw her calm herself._

" _... but that was before I caught you in bed with Lavender."_

 _This caused the Weasleys to gasp, and exchange astonished looks._

" _Hermione Granger! How dare you make up such a thing! I am throughly disgusted with your behaviour! First, you go 'round shagging every man you meet, and then you go 'round spreading dirty rumours! I thought you were a better person, but I was obviously wrong," Molly said angrily, now nose to nose with Hermione. "You disgusting Mudblood."_

 _I stepped in front of Hermione protectively, as I saw Molly raising her wand._

" _HOW DARE YOU USE LANGUAGE LIKE THAT TO DESCRIBE MY GIRLFRIEND! Yes, she is Muggleborn, but she is a better witch than you ever will be, and a better person too. What sort of person goes around telling people that someone's a slut? WHAT SORT OF PERSON, WEASLEY?" I bellowed in Molly's face. She whimpered, and cowered under my comparatively tall stature._

" _Calm down, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said quietly from the stairwell. He stepped down daintily, gracefully, and approached us. The Weasleys looked down their noses at him._

" _Sorry, Professor," I apologised, backing away slightly, and gripping Hermione's hand again. She beamed at me, and squeezed my hand back._

" _Whatever was the cause of such anger?" Dumbledore asked polietly, to both parties._

" _Mrs Weasley called Hermione a Mudblood, Professor," I replied confidently, shooting the Weasleys a dirty look. Molly was still cowering, and I saw tears sliding down her cheeks._

 _Now it was Dumbledores turn to be angry._

" _Mrs Weasley, it seems I need to re-inform you that, at Hogwarts, we do not accept that word. If you are to refer to Miss Granger by her birth status, which plays no part in her magical ability, you must restrain from using such foul words." Dumbledore glared at the family._

" _Professor, Granger deserved it," Ginny spat, causing Dumbledore to whip round and settle his angry glare on the young witch._

" _Why, Miss Weasley, would Miss Granger deserve to be called such a foul, degrading word? I can think of no valid reason."_

" _Because she broke my brothers heart!"_

" _Miss Weasley, whether Miss Granger loves Ronald Weasley or not is no excuse. It is no reason to call Miss Granger by such a word."_

 _Suddenly, I heard the thunder of footsteps as two Griffindors, three Slytherins and a Ravenclaw hurtled around the corner towards them._

" _Hermione! Draco!" Harry panted, clearly out of breath. He bent over double, and Theo Nott patted his back._

" _Harry! Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Luna!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why are you here?"_

" _McGonagall called us. Said you were in trouble or something," Theo said._

" _Which it seems you are," Neville said, looking around at the situation. I noticed Ron sticking his middle finger up at Neville from behind Arthur._


End file.
